Lists of known SECAF Members
SECAF May have the power to restore peace on Equestria. But also there are lists of their members here. These are the known members of SECAF. SECAF High Command SECAF High Command have a large scale operations command for nearly a thousand years. With it's operations are considered unlimited. The High Command is also a Government brach for SECAF. *Unnamed Mare Superior - She is the founder of SECAF and incharge of every operations of SECAF. She has the currency and taste of victory. But her effort of protecting Equestria also pushed her into severe but punishable decisions. She is SECAF's High Leader. *High Supreme Admiral Equinox - A Dedicated War Veteran and winning over 300 Medals of his military career. Nearly 38 years of his active service. Equinox has no mercy on making excuses. But he also have a bright attitude in facing lucks for his other officers. Equinox is SECAF's Current Leader. *Unnamed Supreme Admiral ( Old ) - More than Sixty Years of Active Duty. This Old Supreme Admiral was the former trainer of Equinox. He is placed on the Third Seat of SECAF's High Command *Unnamed Supreme Admiral ( Mid-40s ) - A High Tempered Supreme Admiral and probably one of the youngests on the High Command board. This stallion hates Cloudchaser ever since his strategies on the Unitology Conflict. *Supreme Admiral Raiyoxus - Raiyoxus was a Supreme Admiral of SECAF. Raiyoxus was a disabled officer after Whisperwind's War. He was the one who also created the Tiberium Facts Theory and the Modern Law of SECAF. His life gave up before the Unitology Conflict began. He was replaced by Prascila. SECAF Defense Command SECAF Defense Divisions are operators and probably the segment sectors of protecting Equestria from both interior and exterior territories of the Country. *Supreme Admiral Cloudchaser - Overwhelmed by the past. Cloudchaser have a longer active of duty on the military. Forecasting a rivalry between him and SA Terancy Notes. Cloudchaser have defended Equestria with his superior tactics with the aid of Admiral Raiya Frost. Cloudchaser is SECAF's Defense Military Leader. He also shows his love interest on Raiya Frost, but quickly ending it when they realized they were cousins. Originally, Cloudchaser focused his love interest on Rachael Syllics. *Admiral Rachael Syllics - Rachael was Cloudchaser's Partner and the very first love interest of Cloudchaser. Of the record, Rachael was the very best but also acting assistant of Cloudchaser. She was awarded twice on every successful missions. Until she was confirmed to be deceased when she was killed by the explosion of SECAF's Largest Carrier. She was replaced by Raiya. *Admiral Raiya Frost - The Youngest Daughter of the Frost Family. She is the only SECAF member that faced dangerous threats on close combat. And the only SECAF Member that have the longest active of duty in her military career. Raiya was considered to be the edge of command ever since she protected the tower against Whisperwind and the Unitologist Conflict. Raiya is Defense Command's Second in Command and Cloudchaser's assistant. SECAF Offense Command SECAF Offensive Divisions are a high but aggresive movers. The Offense Divisions are carried out on supporting allies from in and out of the Planet. *Supreme Admiral Ravensky - Ravensky is one of SECAF's dedicated war heroes and a long time friend of Avarichy Paradox. Ravensky have an unknown taste of her own past, nearly similar to the pasts of the gods and goddesses. Ravensky created the Sky-Treaty on Western Equestria, ending the buffalo and Apple Militia Forces. For in the record, Ravensky is SECAF's Offensive Military Leader. SECAF Tower Command SECAF's Primary Headquarters is also both a Defense-Government Division. With the orders previously came up from the Superior. Tower Command is also a division for keeping the air force of the Pegasi SECAF clear. *Director Light Caster - Light Caster is the head of SECAF's Economy Division and also the Co-Founder of SECAF Defense Command. Light Caster's rank can also demote Supreme Admiral ranks even Equinox's current rank. Light Caster is the Superior's right hoof pony of hers. Light Caster is incharge of Tower Command and the Commander of all Air Force in SECAF. *Admiral Raiya Frost - The Youngest Daughter of the Frost Family. She is the only SECAF member that faced dangerous threats on close combat. And the only SECAF Member that have the longest active of duty in her military career. Raiya was considered to be the edge of command ever since she protected the tower against Whisperwind and the Unitologists. Raiya is Tower Command's Defense Commander. Other SECAF members. *General Alchemist - Alchemist was one of the two survivors on Mombasa Thirty Years Ago when all of the markers on the planet were activated. Alchemist lost his left eye and covers his scars with an eye patch. He earned his rank of a General after Raiya considered him to be a sole survivor of the incident. He was incharge of Alicornia's Defenses and as well, the wielder of his own fleet. *Commander Sarah Palmer - Palmer is a SECAF Commander and the SIC of Alchemist's fleet and his forces. Palmer shows no disrespect on any situations. She was a former member of Colossus Defense Forces with a rank of a Lieutenant. *Captain Morpheus - Morpheus is Raiya's Picked Officer and later, become Rylai's Captain of the Royal Guards as well. Morpheus kept his loyalty to the military. No matter how many court martials he gets from Crystalies. Morpheus was also an intellectual marksman.